Too Much Too Fast
"Too Much Too Fast" is the fifth episode of the first season of Teen Mom 2. It was broadcast on February 8, 2011 . While Jenelle is trying to figure out how to pay for school, she breaks Barbara's rules again, and things get tough for Corey and Leah once she's stuck at home watching the girls full time. Adam moves in and Chelsea tries to keep it from her dad, and Kailyn starts school but has to figure out where she and Isaac should live when Jo's parents kick them out. Leah Leah thought moving in with Corey would make things easier but living an hour away from family and friends, and with Corey working all the time Leah is left minding the girls 24/7 and is exhausted and lonely. Leah calls her friend and discusses how she is exhausted and discusses that she wants to go college to study nursing but she doesn't think she can do whilst taking care of two children basically on her own. Leah hasn't seen her Mom and Step-dad in a while so she invites them over for a take-out. Whilst eating their food, they discuss Leah going to school and that both Leah and Corey will need to be doing their fair bit so Leah can study at School which means both doing night feeds and making sure the girls are taken care of, but her Mom suggests whilst Corey is working Leah should have to do the majority of the work, but Leah feels no one understands that she doesn't have really anytime for her to do anything else. Leah meets up with her friend Regan who's in town visiting her family and they discuss Leah going school her friend Regan says she can't see herself being able to look after two children and go school at the same time, Leah thinks it's possible but Corey would need to help. Leah leaves Corey with the twins for the day, and she is anxious to see how Corey copes but hopes he realizes just what she has to deal with on a daily basis. Whilst Leah is out Corey rings her numerous times asking what to do, then what time was she going to be home as he didn't know what to do. With Corey struggling to look after the girls for a few hours, Leah is worried about how she can go to School and trust Corey to be able to manage looking after the girls alone but when Leah talks about it to Corey they can't discuss it without disagreeing and ending the conversation. Chelsea Chelsea and Megan are settling in to their new home, and they sit down and talk about Adam moving in and him having to change so they decide to write a checklist of things Adam must do, but Chelsea doesn't think telling her dad would be a good idea for now. Chelsea is trying hard to study from home so she can go to beauty school but working from home and taking care of a child is proving too much. Later that day Adam comes over and Chelsea gives Adam the list that her and Megan wrote up... *Adam must put Aubree and Chelsea first before his cars *Adam must make an effort to get along with Megan since they will be living together *Adam must get a job (but Adam informs Chelsea he works with his dad in contruction) *Adam must pay child support Chelsea hopes she doesn't regret the decision of allowing Adam to move in with them. The day arrives for Adam to move in and so far so good. Chelsea is studying because the deadline for beauty school is coming up, Adam is trying to help out with Aubree so she can get on with her studying, her sister Emily pops down and she knows about Adam moving in, Chelsea just hopes she doesn't tell their dad. Chelsea is avoiding her dad as she doesn't want to talk about school and she is worried someone may have told him about Adam moving in but she needs a break from Aubree and Adam takes Aubree to his parents house. Instead of studying though her and Megan go for a pamper day whilst they are out Randy ( Chelsea's dad) turns up but she isn't there and they arrive home to find his car parked up. When she gets in she is confronted by her dad saying he's been looking around and see's many things of Adams and asks whether he has moved in. Randy says it was in his rules no Adam to move in and he wants him to move out, Chelsea agrees to talk to Adam about chipping in. Kailyn Kailyn and Jo try to work things out for the sake of Isaac, although they haven't officially started seeing each other again. Kailyn has to put her relationship to the side as it's her first day at School. Kailyn meets up with some friends at school and heads into her class where she finds her time quite intimadating but feels it's in hers and Isaac's best interests for her to study. Kailyn is going to School and straight to Work everyday and thankfully for Kailyn, Jo looks after Isaac whilst she is busy, when she arrives home there is a small argument over who does Laundry / Chores. Jo's parents are sick of the bikkering over the chores so tells them to sort out an agreement over who does what as the bikkering must stop and with Jo and Kailyn arguing more the atmosphere in the house is quite tense. Since the argument over the laundry things between Kailyn and Jo are even worse, and it's causing problems with Janet and Eddie (Jo's Parents), with all the tention at home Kailyn is glad she can escape to school that is until she finishes and gets a phone call of Jo saying not to go back to the house because him and his dad ended up in a fight he's taking Isaac to his aunts house two hours away in Newark and Kailyn must find somewhere to stay for the night. Kailyn managed to contact a friend to stay over when there she calls Jo to find out what happened and what Isaac was up too, Jo says his dad doesn't want him there and they must find an apartment but Jo's suggests finding one in Newark much to Kailyn's dissaproval. Kailyn meets up with some friends where she discusses her situation, if she moved in with her mom its a bad situation, and if she moves in with Jo they just argue and is torn on what to do. Kailyn meets up with Jo and discusses getting on together and that they will need to if they get an apartment together but Kailyn needs to think about her options also, that night the pair check into a motel and talk about their options. Jenelle Jenelle is trying to be a better mother to Jace and so she decides to register for School but she doesn't have a job, her Mom can't pay for her School fees so she has to figure out how to raise the funds for School and goes to see financial aid. When visiting a guidence person about how to go about getting financial aid she tell her that signing over custody of Jace to her Mom may affect her eligibility getting the money for School. Jenelle submitted the wrong financial aid forms so must get the correct ones by the end of the day as it's her day to babysit the day after. Jenelle heads over to get her mom to sign the financial aid forms but her mom is late for work and her mom isn't happy and storms off to work. Jenelle is annoyed her mom didn't give her what she needed for financial aid, she was suppose to go home and stay their as she had to babysit Jace early the next morning but instead goes out with Kieffer instead and sleeps over at her friend Amber's house, when the time comes where Jenelle has to be with Jace she is a no show which makes her mom angry and annoyed that she didnt show up. Later that day Jenelle heads over to her moms house hoping that she will sign the financial aid but is worried that she will be to mad at her for sleeping through her alarm and not babysitting Jace. Mike (Barbara's boyfriend) says to Jenelle where she been and he tells her off but she storms off into her bedroom and starts crying to Keiffer she thinks no one loves her and says she just wants to pack her stuff and runaway, moments later Barbara arrives home and doesn't look to happy, she goes straight to Jenelle's bedroom and tells her to leave permantley or she will call the police and calls her a rubbish mother and won't see Jace unless she calls. Jenelle grabs a few bits and walks out with Keiffer and says she is going to proove to her mom she is a good mom, get a place and get Jace back. Category:Episodes Category:Teen Mom 2 Category:Teen Mom 2 episodes 05